Before looking for the truth look for the lies
by Minvera Mcgonagall
Summary: Hermione has always been special and everybody knows that but, has she been keeping secrets into where she gets her power from or does she really know herself. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

MY 11TH BIRTHDAY

I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does.

I am from New Zealand so some of the spelling well be different so please don't be like OMG she has spelt this wrong because it may not be to me, but I am not saying there will not be any spelling mistakes in it, anyway please enjoy. 

"Hermione sweetie it is time to wake up" I heard my mother call softly, I slowly opened my eyes to find my mother and father standing over me. Then it hit me it was the 22 of July and that meant that it was my 11th birthday today. "Happy birthday sweetie" my father said as he walked out the door, with my mother flowing behind him.

I jumped out of bed and ran after them, I ran so fast that I ran right into the wall before the stairs or I should have instead, I was standing two stairs from the top of the stair case, now you must think this is weird and I would agree but this happens to me all the time and has for most of my life or as long as I can remember. Mother said that it must be in the blood and only a lucky ones seem to get it, because her grandmothers sister did thing like I do from time to time and it has never been seen since not even her children got it.

I walked down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen to find sitting on the table bacon and eggs and one really big box and a smaller one, and sitting next to then where two different letters, my parents where all ready waiting for me to take a sit.

I quickly sat down and toke the smaller present from the table and started taking off the paper, wait take off the paper is the wrong words it was more like tearing the paper into microscopic pieces. On the top of the box it read:

_Dear my sweetest granddaughter Happy 11th birthday, I hope you have some great games with this, and whip your father's butt for me. Love Granny_

I laughed for a few moments and then handed to my father who almost fell off his chair laughing. I turned over the box to see the picture on the front, it was a picture of a chess set. I had been wanting of these for the past month, because my last one had court on fire. Don't ask because I don't know, all I know is that I was losing and then it went up in smoke just like at, not that I am complaining I was going to lose and really badly at that. Once my father had calmed down he pasted me the larger box, "sweetie be careful with this one it is fragile" I nodded my understandings and started to take the paper away careful and then I felt something move from inside. I froze at the movement of the box, for about three seconds but started again as it didn't move again and also my parents didn't seem to notice anything, but before I could continue the lad busted open and a tiny sliver tabby cat fell on to the table.

_I hoped you liked this please read and review you will make my day _


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does. **

**Hello everybody I am back with chapter two thank you to ****SweetSuicide who reviewed for chapter one. Hope you like this chapter, and remember I am a Kiwi so the spelling may be different. Peace out **

"Oh mother, father thank you so much, it's so cute," "that's ok we thought that now you are eleven, you could take care of a pet." My mother lied through her teeth, mother doesn't like cat or animals for that fact, and I think the only reason she agreed to get me a kitten was because I am going to boarding school, in New York this year and she won't have to see it. "I think I will name her Annabeth." "That's nice dear why you don't open your letters." I wordless toke the top letter and flipped it over to see only Dear Miss Granger so I opened it, and I found a very thick pieces of paper that read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorc. Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Granger

We a pleased to inform you that, you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Team begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July. As you are muggleborn (born to magically parents) a Professor will be a long to see you by the time, you have finished this letter.

Your Sincerely

Minvera McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

And shore enough when I read the last word aloud there was a knock at the door. Father was the first to come out of the shock of the news we had just been given, he walked over to the front door with mother flowing behind, and me after her. With the ever slightest hesitation, he opened the door to find a, tall looking women on the other side. She wore a tartan robes and hat with a black clock, "Good morning Mr. Mrs. Granger, I am Professor McGonagall. "Yes Yes please do come in and make yourself at home." Father said in an uneasy voice, "would you like a cup of tea Professor" mother asked in a nerves voice. "Oh no thank-you" "Are you a witch" I asked I a very small voice, "HERMIONE you don't talk to people like that!" "Mr. Granger it is ok because for one I am a witch and for two fear of the name only increases the fear for the thing itself." She said this with a small smile as someone dear to her had quoted this. "And this is why I am here, I am here to tell you that Hermione has taken a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, so that means that her daughter Mr. Granger is for and for most a witch." "No No there must be a mistake because Professor there is no starch things as witches or wizards they are only in fairy tales, "I said in a small voice "Miss Granger I ashore you that there are starch things as witch and that you are one, have you ever made anything happen when you where anger or sad or frightened" I think she toke the look on my face as a yes, because she gave me a knowing look. "So where do we get all her school stuff then" mother said, I turned very slowly to my mother as did my father, "Will I did see these coming I am surprises you didn't Tim."

Didn't see that coming did you thanks for reading please, please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody just to let you know I am going away for 3 days so I will not update, and I also need your help should Minvera and Albus be married or just good friends please leave a review to let me know, what you think. And Obama won yaay not that I am American but I love politics. On with the story. **

"What do you mean how could I not see this coming Mary there is no such thing is witches and wizards and if there was I think that we would know all about it." "I am sorry to interrupt" but the look on her face she that she wasn't sorry, "but you Muggle don't know about as because it is safer that way," "what did you just call us may I ask." "I called you a Muggle my dear that means none magic folk it is not an insult," " as I was say how was I to now our Hermione was a witch." "Will my great Aunt was a witch a muggleborn like a Hermione but she gave up her wand so she could marry great Uncle but there kid never should signs of magic so he was never told and my great aunt toke it to her grave." Mother said sadly, "so you mean nobody was every told about this," father said like he didn't believe a thing that mother was saying "yes that is what I am saying." She replied "Will how do you know this then Mary" father was starting to get mad now. "Well grandma was great aunt Olivia's sister so she know so it was as easy as telling me it as a bed time story."

**3 hours later **

So you are shore you want to do this Hermione you could always go with me in a week or two, "no it is ok mother I need to know as much as I can by the time I go to school in a few month so, if I go with a professor to Diagon Alley then I can learn more." I said to my mother for the fourth tome that morning she still didn't believe that I want to start this stranger new world without her at my side, but I did I want to do this on my own because I know I could do I and the more I know about the wizarding world the better, I don't want to go to school and be the only one to hold their wand backwards or, or the list could go on forever. So I kiss mother and father goodbye and promise that I would be back for tea and folded professor McGonagall out the door. "how are we getting there Professor" "we are appearing Miss Granger if you would hold my arm we should be ready to go," "Professor what is apper," but the rest of my question was drowned out but a sucking sound and then it felt like I was being sucked through a tube and then spat out again, but then it stop as soon as it started and my feet hit solid ground, at that moment I swore that I would never do that again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody, sorry it toke so long to update. So that the latest chapter was so short I promise to right longer chapters but, it may take long for me to update. I am not going to right another chapter until I get some feedback about, if Minvera and Albus being married or just good friend. I will wait antill one of the option as 5 votes

The options are:

They are married

They are really good friend and throw the story they get together

They are **JUST** good friends

Thanks hope to hear from you please leave a review to tell me what to think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello it is me again, hope you are happy to hear from me. Thank you to all the people that reviewed and PMed me, the result is that they will be married YAAY, I think. Anyway on with the story.**

**I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does.**

**CHAPTER 4 **

All I want to do was to throw up, I felt like I had been pushed through a tube, and then been spat out again, but it pasted as soon as it came like waves on the shore. Professor McGonagall was looking at me, as if she was waiting for me to do or say something. "What was that professor?" I asked in a shaken voice. "That Miss Granger was side long appearing, it is like teleportation, as the Muggles call it. Are you feeling ok Miss Granger no dizziness or feeling ill?" "No professor, should I be" "no, and yes, when people appear for the first time, they mostly all faint or throw up." "Oh well, I did feel sick when it first happened, but it pasted within a few seconds." "Well I guess we can expect great things from you Miss Granger, but time is getting the better of us, we need to get going, if we want to make it back to your house before dark"

As she said this I started to take in where I was, it was nothing like I had seen before, it looked like the alley had been taken start from a fairy tale and then been put there on a dusty street. On my right there was a book store and on my left was a broom store and the shops just went on and on, as far as the eye could see. "Right Miss Granger we need to go to Gringotts to change your Muggle money for wizarding money." As we walked throw the street we pass what looked to be the pet store and then the prank shop, I was starting too really like this place. We finally stopped in front of a giant white building, and then pieces of black writing on the side of the building court my attention it said

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there**_

I read this aloud and then wished I didn't, to think that died people where under those floors made me very reluctant to go in. "Yes you would have to be mad to want to try to steal from Gringotts or a death wish," as I walked through the front door I almost pasted out but instead I stood froze in place, it was not humans that worked at this bank it was gob..gob…goblins I couldn't believe it I didn't want to believe it. As I walked throw the hall ways to the front desk I tried not to steer but that didn't go so well. By the time we had left the bank I was almost of the fact that goblins run the wizarding bank almost. "Right now that we have changed your money it is time to get your school things there is your list," I started to read the list aloud

_**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Uniform **__1.____Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves 4. One winter cloak (black, sliver fastenings)_

_**Set Book All students should have a copy of each of the following **__The standard book of spells grade 1 A history of magic Magical Theory A beginner's guide to transfiguration One thousand magical herd and fungi Magical draft and potions Fantastic beasts and where to find them The dark force: A guide to self-Protection_

_**Other Equipment **__1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Well this should be fun I thought to myself. I was not the one to like shopping because I had been on many long boring shopping trips with my mother so this was, I hope not going to be one of those trips.

**Thanks for reading can you please, please, please review it will make my day. I will update as ASAP you can PM me to make me go faster if you want but I may not always work but you can try. Your always Olivia **


	6. Chapter 6

_Welcome back everybody and people that have just joined us to the world inside my head. I don't have a authors note today so we well just get started._

_I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does ___

Shopping was not the first on my to do list on the summer holidays but that was really fun, we had everything that was on the list but a wand. Professor McGonagall said that the best place to get a wand was Ollivanders, as they had been making wand since 382 BC that, was good enough for me.

As I walked through the door I was meet but a cold musty breeze, as I make my way to the front desk with Professor McGonagall in toe, I started to take in my surroundings there four very tall walls which were carved in thin cardboard box, the box where carved in purple and dark green material. Then there was the darkness of the room, there was only one or two lights on the front desk and one dull light on the ceiling. Then my eyes fell on a man that that looked about one hundred and five give or take a few years, standing on the side of the room like he was waiting for me to see him.

"Oh Mr. Ollivander I didn't see you standing there, this is miss granger a Muggle born that is starting this year she is looking for her firs wand." "Are professor McGonagall if I remember correctly nine and a half inches, fir wood and the heartstring of a dragon?" "Yes that would be right Mr. Ollivander" "you see miss granger I can remember every wand I have every sold, now to get you a wand" before he had finish he started walking to the far back wall, he toke a box of the seconded shelf up and he walked back over. "here try this it is 5 and a half inches and unicorn hair great for duels and potions," he handed me the "wand" and stood back as if he was waiting for something to go BOOM, nothing happened that I could see but within two seconds the wand was out of my hands again "no no that will not do" with that he walk over to the wall and walked back again. "Maybe this one it is ten and three quarter inches with the core of a dragon's heartstring good for charms and transfiguration" as he handed me the wand I felt a warm breeze or mist start to move up my arm. "Miss Granger you have found yourself a wand"

Hey guys sorry this chapter was so short promise the next one will be longer. Anyway if you want to have a chapter in this story I need you to leave a review with this information on it:

Name

Gender

House

Your favorite animal (can't be a sea animal sorry)

Blood states

Colour hair and eyes

Personality

Year and that is it., and please note that I am not following the harry potter story line so harry and ron and Hermione are not bffs sorry. bye


End file.
